Solo en año Nuevo
by Junjou-Panic
Summary: Es triste cuando pasas solo año nuevo, pero jamas te imaginarias que quedarte atrapado en un elevador podria cambiar tu mala suerte. AsaKiku *w* feliz 2011 x3x


~Solo en año nuevo~

UKxJapan

Faltan pocas horas para año nuevo y una fuerte tormenta de nieve cae sobre la ciudad. Haciendo que el trafico pare por completo y la ciudad quede literalmente congelada. Un rubio entra desganado al elevador, al darse cuenta que la fiesta que había organizado se vería frustrada a causa de la tormenta y todo apuntaba a que estaría solo en año nuevo. Pero nunca imagino que un chico misterioso subiría al elevador y que ese chico resultaría ser su vecino. Un gran apagón hace que el elevador quede varado entre dos plantas. Dejándolos a los dos chicos encerrados durante un rato. Brindándoles la oportunidad de conocerse y no pasar solos noche vieja.

Feliz 2011 ;3

* * *

La nieve cubría la ciudad por completo. Haciendo que los edificios se perdieran, formando un gran paisaje blanco, el cual se veía borroso a causa de la ventisca de afuera. Arthur no podía creer que su suerte fuera tan mala. Esa mañana Alfred le había llamado, avisando que no podría asistir a la fiesta ya que había enfermado de gripe y apenas podía levantarse de la cama. Iván tampoco podría asistir, debido a que sus hermanas lo habían obligado a ir a una fiesta familiar, Yao dijo que pasaría año nuevo en casa de un primo, que vivía cerca de Arthur y que si tenia tiempo le visitaría. Y Francis debía trabajar horas extra en su restaurante, ya que ese era uno de los días del año en el que mas gente tenían. Al final tendría que celebrar solo año nuevo.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y el ojiesmeralda subió cabizbajo. Apretó el botón numero 13, la planta en la que vivía, que según el norteamericano era de mal augurio. Se recargo en la ventana de cristal del elevador, pero en cuanto las puertas iban a cerrar, una mano pálida las detuvo. Estas se abrieron nuevamente y un pelinegro un tanto agitado entro. Arthur no pudo evitar mirarlo con un poco de curiosidad, ya que algo en el le pareció un tanto familiar.

-¿Que planta?- pregunto el británico con amabilidad, ya que el chico parecía estar distraido con el celular.

-Ah.. la trece- respondió el pelinegro sin despegar la mirada del móvil, para después suspirar y recargarse en la pared. Arthur se sorprendió, en esa planta solo había dos departamentos, el de el y el de otra persona la cual, en los 5 meses que había vivido ahí, no había conocido, claro, hasta ese momento. El celular del pelinegro comenzo a sonar y este se apresuro a contestarlo.

-¿Si? ¿Ludwig-san?- dijo con lo que le pareció al británico un claro acento japones, este se quedo callado unos segundos y bajo la mirada -Ah.. esta bien, no se preocupen, esperare, ustedes no desesperen- el chico colgó el celular y volvió a suspirar. Al parecer Arthur no era el único que estaba pasando un mal día.

-¿Todo bien?- se aventuro a preguntar pero en cuanto el japones levanto la mirada para responder, el elevador se detuvo bruscamente en medio de dos plantas. Haciendo que los chicos perdieran el equilibrio y el pelinegro cayera al piso. Las luces se apagaron por completo y por la pared de vidrio Arthur pudo notar como todas las luces de los edificios vecinos también se apagaban.

-¿Que sucedio?- pregunto algo asustado el japones desde el piso, mientras las luces blancosas de emergencia se prendieron en el elevador.

-No tengo idea- susurro el rubio aun contemplando la escena, pero después volteo a ver al chico -¿estas bien?-

-Si...- susurro poniendose de pie -¿La tormenta abra causado el apagon?-

-Supongo- el rubio miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que se encontraban atrapados entre el séptimo y octavo piso -Heee... vaya suerte la mia..- susurro desganado mientras se sentaba en el piso. El japones lo miro con curiosidad, hasta el momento no había notado la presencia de aquel chico.

-¿Cree que salgamos rapido de aqui?- pregunto con educacion al rubio.

-No lo se, espero que si- susurro mientras miraba la ciudad a oscuras -Aunque dudo que asi sea, parece que el problema es serio... para causar un apagón de tal magnitud...- le pelinegro suspiro y también contemplo la ciudad -Por cierto, soy Arthur, Arthur Kirkland- no tenia idea si era el mejor momento para presentarse, pero parecía que eso iba a tardar un rato y seria aburrido estar en silencio todo ese tiempo.

-Amm.. yo soy Kiku Honda- respondió el japones con una ligera reverencia, a lo que el británico respondió con una sonrisa.

-Asi que tu tambien vives en la planta 13- dijo Arthur, intentando iniciar una conversacion - Al parecer somos vecinos-

-Emm... si- pero el chico parecía no estar muy interesado en continuarla, se veía un tanto nervioso, llevaba una bolsa en las manos con unas cuantas bebidas, la cual pateaba levemente con la rodilla, al parecer intentando distraerse, quizás el estuviera mas preocupado que Arthur en ese momento.

-¿Porque no te sientas? Al parecer estaremos un largo rato aquí- Kiku asintió y se sentó en silencio, al otro lado lado del elevador. Arthur quería hablarle y se preguntaba porque el chico era tan serio -¿Ibas a dar una fiesta?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, contemplando la bolsa que llevaba.

-Si, pero mis amigos quedaron atrapados en el trafico así que tardaran un rato en llegar- Kiku no sabia porque le decía todo eso, quizás intentaba distraerse, no era nada divertido quedar atrapado en un elevador, había visto en muchas películas de terror escenas donde el elevador quedaba varado entre dos plantas. Arthur no pudo evitar reír.

-Al parecer no soy el único al que la tormenta arruino la fiesta- Kiku no supo como responder a esto, pero tampoco pudo evitar reír levemente.

Fue así como el hielo entre ambos se derritió y comenzaron a hablar de temas diversos. Las risas se hicieron presentes y el tiempo paso volando. Kiku saco dos sodas de la bolsa, una para el y otra para su acompañante, brindaron y siguieron con sus charlas. Olvidando por completo la pesadez de haber quedado atrapados en un elevador. Kiku dirigió su mirada a la ventana de cristal del elevador y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos.

-La tormenta ha parado- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y posaba sus manos en el vidrio helado, contemplando la hermosa vista que la ciudad ofrecía. El cielo se había aclarado, dejando ver hermosas estrellas las cuales nunca podían verse por las innumerables luces de la ciudad. En lo alto, una luna en cuarto menguante brillaba con intensidad. Mientras la nieve que cubría gran parte de la ciudad parecía brillar con luz propia a causa de los rayos plateados de la luna. Era tan hermoso que parecía mágico. Arthur se puso al instante de pie y se acerco a ver la escena, sonriendo con un aire infantil maravillado ante la escena. Ambos tardaron varios segundos en darse cuenta que por error Arthur había colocado su mano sobre la del japones. Arthur la separo sonrojado mientras la posaba en la parte trasera de su cabeza revolviéndose el cabello con nerviosismo, mientras que Kiku oculto su mano en la bolsa de su chamarra con las mejillas totalmente rojas mientras desviaba la mirada hacia la ciudad. Hubo unos minutos de silencio un tanto incomodo en los que ninguno de los dos supo que decir. Cuando Arthur por fin decidió en disculparse con el japones el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca comenzo a sonar. El tictoc repetitivo de la alarma hizo que ambos se distrajeran lo suficiente como para olvidar la vergüenza del accidente cometido por el ingles. Miro el reloj para apagar la alarma y abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Feliz año nuevo- dijo con una sonrisa al japones el cual tardo unos segundos en reaccionar.

-Feliz año nuevo- respondió con una ligera sonrisa. Ambos dudaron entre abrazarse o no y cuando Arthur dio un paso adelante para abrazarle, con un movimiento brusco el elevador reanudo su marcha, haciendo que ambos perdieran el equilibrio y Kiku cayera en los brazos del ingles.

Las luces volvieron en la ciudad, la tormenta había parado por completo, pero el trafico parecía no avanzar ni un solo centímetro. A Ludwig comenzaba a fastidiarle la situación. Decidió llamarle a Kiku, para avisarle que se tardarian mas de lo estimado. Pero al notar que eran las 12:01 sonrio tiernamente mientras miraba al italiano que se había quedado dormido en su hombro.

-Feliz año Nuevo, Feliciano- susurro mientras guardaba el celular y volvía a fijar la vista en la ventana.

A fuera se comenzaban a escuchar las explosiones de los juegos artificiales, el americano se puso de pie con esfuerzo, mientras sentía como su cabeza daba vueltas a causa de la fiebre, mientras que su nariz se había convertido en una fuente humana, con un pañuelo se limpio la nariz, mientras que con la mano que le quedaba libre abría la cortina y sonreía infantil mientras veía los hermosos y divertidos colores de los juegos artificiales.

Un ruso miraba aburrido por la ventana, hubiera preferido aver estado con sus amigos pero debía quedarse con su familia. Su hermana menor se acerco a el llevando un muérdago en la mano y un cuchillo en la otra, mientras repetía una y otra vez "Casate, Casate, Casate" Asustado corrió a abrazarse de su hermana mayor, la cual le sonrió con ternura mientras le abrazaba.

-Feliz Navidad, Iván, Natasha- dijo la mayor con una sonrisa cálida a sus hermanitos.

-No es justo!- grito el chino molesto y de brazos cruzados -Yo quería pasar año nuevo con mi lindo Kiku- un coreano se acerco a el y lo abrazo de manera acosadora por la espalda.

-Pero tuviste que quedarte en mi casa a causa de la tormenta aniki- espeto Yong Soo -por cierto Feliz año Nuevo- Yao no pudo evitar sonreír, pero enseguida volvió a fruncir el ceño.

-Yo queria el abrazo de Kiku, no el tuyo- los ojos del coreano se pusieron llorosos de manera infantil.

-Eres malo Aniki- grito mientras corría y se ponía a sollozar en un rincón, una taiwanesa golpeo la cabeza del mayor de los asiáticos.

-Ve y disculpate- le regaño y Yao con la mirada baja fue hasta donde Yong Soo y lo abrazo.

-Feliz año nuevo a ti también, asiático que no eres Kiku-

Las luces habían vuelto pero el francés había bajado el zuitch* de electricidad, ya que en el restaurante habían llenado de velas las mesas dándole un aire romántico e intimo, en el cual los clientes parecían sentirse mas cómodos, además de que esa atmósfera era la indicada para el. Sintió un poco de nostalgia ya que le hubiera gustado mucho pasar esa fiesta con sus amigos, y con una sonrisa triste se recargo en la barra del mostrador.

-Me pregunto que estará haciendo en estos momentos Moun cheri Anglaterre, o mi lindo Feliciano- susurro para si, pero un golpe en la cabeza con una espátula hizo que volviera a la realidad.

-Tu, pedazo de degenerado frances, ponte a trabajar- le regaño un italiano con el ceño fruncido.

-Lovi Love no me trates así- susurro desganado Francis mientras se colocaba la mano donde había recibido el golpe.

-Fegiz Anio Nuvbo- dijo un español mientras abrazaba por la espalda al italiano, el cual se sonrojo al instante y lanzo lejos al español.

-Antonio idiota! No me abraces- grito mirándole con enojo -¿Porque traes la boca llena de uvas? Te vas a atragantar idiota!-

Al bajar del elevador los chicos se dirigieron cada uno a su respectiva casa. Después de aquel abrazo "accidental" el silencio embarazoso en el elevador se prolongo por completo, hasta que este se detuvo en la planta donde ambos vivían. Arthur saco sus llaves del pantalón algo desganado, ya que sabia que al final había pasado solo año nuevo, bueno casi solo. Pero cuando estuvo apunto de introducir la llave en la cerradura una voz suave a su espalda le llamo.

-Arthur-san- el británico se giro con rapidez, mientras que Kiku algo sonrojado desviaba la mirada, ya con la puerta de su departamento abierta -Desde mi sala se pueden ver los juegos artificiales, no se si le gustaría pasar y continuar la velada- Arthur sonrió.

-Claro, me encantaria- dijo mientras caminaba hacia donde el pelinegro, este le devolvio la sonrisa, aun con el sonrojo en las mejillas. El britanico estaba feliz, pues despues de todo no habia estado solo en año nuevo.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, les deseo un feliz año nuevo, y que tengan mucha inspiración para nuevos proyectos y buenos momentos en lo que resta del año.

Atte. Partypoison Kikuppy nwn digase Junjou-Panic haha


End file.
